


Bracing the Storm

by Athems



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Extreme Weather, Happy Ending, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Prompt #10, Trail of Blood, Whumptober 2020, get it out, prompt #27, prompt #29, prompt #6, reluctant bedrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Gen is caught outside just when an unpredictable weather comes earlier than expected, leaving him wounded but with enough determination to not to stay trapped in it. While back at the base, Senku is worried sick when he notices the mentalist hasn't returned yet.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949701
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: SenGen, Whumptober 2020





	Bracing the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my little whumptober project. I wrote 6 stories in total fusing 3 or more prompts in each one. There will only be 3 Dr. Stone stories, this being the first one, so please enjoy.

It had been a couple sunny days while the Science Kingdom worked in improving the Perseus for their journey to America. With the added strength of Kirisame and Tsukasa progress was going smooth and faster, but Senku had a feeling that, like always, bad luck would come their way.

It started with a chilly morning, that turned into a rainy day. The weather wasn't the best to work outside but they managed to put on some big tents so that everyone could work on most of the projects even with the water falling.

Thankfully, the next day turned out to be sunny again, which really wasn't adding up to both Ryusui and Senku.

"Is this normal?" Ishigami asked their boat captain while keeping an eye on the sky.

"Yes and no," Ryusui answered with a frown. "I've seen this before and read about it as well. This could mean there's a storm heading our way."

Senku thought for a moment before inquiring "When will it arrive?"

"Judging by the wind's speed and humidity in the air, I'll say between two or three days. But it could strike sooner," the captain answered with certainty.

"Then we need to prepare for it." With that the chief of the kingdom of science started to plan the design of the shelter and the amount of food supplies they will require for a day or two.

The two of them decided not to tell everyone in case panic arouse, only letting know those that would be helping with the construction of the shelter and the food collection.

Kohaku, Taiju, Tsukasa, Chrome and Kaseki were in charge of designing and building the shelter required. Whereas Suika, Gen, Ukyo and Francois were in charge of collecting the necessary food.

Ryusui oversaw both teams since Senku needed to make sure the other projects were being done correctly, and to not arouse suspicion from the others. The next day everyone started their work for the storm, Ukyo guiding the food team to the woods while Tsukasa helped Kaseki with the shape of the shelter.

* * *

"I wonder if four of us is enough to collect enough food for everyone," Gen commented to his team while they kept walking in the woods.

"There is already a good amount of food back at the beach, so we just need to gather some stuff that can be eaten easily," Ukyo answered, taking some apples from a tree to put on the basket at his back.

"Fruits, seeds and nuts can be just as delicious as meat!" Suika added while putting some of the items in her own basket.

Gen hummed in agreement, going around the trees with Francois to find more stuff to gather.

After a few hours, a few drops started to fall from the sky, landing on the butler's hand while picking some berries.

"It started to rain," Francois commented, stopping the others on their task. "We should head back."

"But we haven't gotten much stuff," Suika lamented.

"She's right. If this is for everyone back at the beach, we're gonna need more food," Asagiri agreed.

"But if we stay here, we're gonna get trapped in the rain," the archer argued.

Gen thought for a moment before getting an idea. He took the contents of his basket and put them on Ukyo's before saying "You guys go back. I know these woods quite well by now, so I know of a few places that have a lot of stuff to gather."

"But Gen, we can go with you!" Suika pleaded, grabbing his hand before he could leave.

"It's okay Suika-chan," the mentalist patted her head with his other hand. "If I go alone, I can get things done faster while you guys go show Ryusui what we found."

Ukyo and Francois seemed dubious about the other's plan, but he did know the place better than them, so they decided to leave things in his hands.

With a wave at the other three Gen went on his way to the deeper parts of the forest where he sometimes went to gather flowers or daydream about Senku (although, he'll never admit to the latter).

The rain was picking up as he walked, trying to soak him completely through the canopy of the trees that was protecting him from it.

 _Better hurry if I don't want to get sick,_ Gen thought while increasing the pace, not taking notice of the dark clouds appearing on the sky.

* * *

The storm arrived earlier just as Ryusui warned, which was certainly bad. Senku knew they needed to get to the shelter now if they wanted to prevent people getting sick from the rain.

"Ryusui!" Ishigami ran to where the other was. When he got close, he spoke louder to be heard better over the constant noise of the rain, "Is the shelter ready?"

"Yeah!" The captain gave a toothy grin while snapping his fingers. "The muscle team is fast when required!" He turned his head towards the entrance of the forest, "But the food team hasn't arrived yet."

Just then three figures emerged from the forest, running to try and get out of the storm as fast as possible.

"Senku! Ryusui!" Ukyo spotted them ahead, stopping in front of them with the other two at his side. "Is this the storm you warned us about?"

The captain nodded while Ishigami started ushering people to the shelter, when he turned to order the others to go as well, he noticed there was one person missing.

"Where's the mentalist?" he asked with worry.

"Master Gen went deeper into the forest to try and find more food," Francois answered him.

"We tried to stop him, but he said he would be fast," Suika explained with a worried tone of voice.

 _That idiot!_ Senku thought angrily, starting to go in the same direction the others came from.

"Wait, Senku!" Ukyo stopped him, holding his arm before he could get far. "If you go in there, it won't be just one person we have to worry about," he tried to reason. "Our best option is to just get inside and wait for him to come back."

The scientist didn't want to leave Gen alone in what appeared to be a dangerous storm, but he knew the archer was right; after all, the mentalist knew the woods better than most.

He reluctantly agreed with the other and together the five of them went inside the shelter to wait for their friend while the storm got worse.

* * *

The wind was picking up, the rain was too heavy to endure and Gen was starting to regret his decision of going farther. Although, he did manage to find a great amount of food around those parts than where they were foraging.

Now the problem was getting back with the bad weather. But he had no choice, he couldn't stay in the forest when things were this bad. So, he started the walk back, careful of where he treaded and making sure to not hit any low branches.

The wind was getting stronger, he was having difficulty walking without being pushed around by it, and the rain wasn't making the visibility any better.

There was a crack somewhere around him (he could barely hear it), and suddenly he felt a strange sensation on his left thigh before it was immediately consumed by a horrible heat and a pain unlike any other.

He screamed and felt to his knees, closing his eyes for a moment while he braced himself against the floor of the forest with his hands. After a few seconds he decided to open his eyes to see what the damage was.

 _Ah, I see..._ A branch. It must have broken from the strong wind flying around until it impaled him on the leg. Almost as long as his arm and quite wide, it was a gruesome sight to have something like that coming out of the front of his thigh. He felt around the back to see if it had gone through. _Yep, it went through,_ he thought with a grimace.

Gen held unto the tree trunk at his side to get up from his kneeling position. The pain of the movement was excruciating, but he managed to stand, even if he had to bite back a sob while doing so.

He knew he needed to continue no matter what had happened. The others wouldn't come to his rescue with the weather as it was, and he wouldn't have wanted them to endanger themselves when he knew he could endure the pain and get back.

 _I know I can do this; I must keep going,_ he tried to convince himself to make the effort. And panting and grunting in pain he did start walking (more like limping), leaving a trail of blood at his feet that was barely visible in the rain.

 _Good thing it’s raining, or predators would be after me with that trail,_ he chuckled a little at that small silver lining.

The storm wasn't letting up, but he wouldn't stop unless he was dropping dead right there and then. He went to all the trouble of getting the damn food and he would be delivering it whether he died trying or not. _And they better be grateful for it!_

When at last he saw the Perseus in the distance he was ready to cry in happiness.

* * *

Senku was looking through a small opening in one of the walls to try and see if Gen appeared, but still no sign of the mentalist.

"Senku." Kohaku approached him with a frown. "Still no sight of him?"

"No," he answered after moving away from the opening to rub a little at his eyes. The whole situation was starting to give him a headache.

"I can go search for him," she offered before being refuted by the other.

"No, it's too dangerous to go to the forest with this crazy weather." Senku took a deep breath to calm himself, turning to look at the girl with confidence. "Gen will come back. I'm sure of it."

Kohaku didn't question him on where he got that confidence on the mentalist (she knew they liked each other, it was obvious), but decided to take a turn at looking out the hole.

"There's someone out there!" she said in surprise before Senku pushed her out of the way to see.

"I can't see anything!" he complained after a minute. "Are you sure there's someone?!"

"Believe me, I could see a dark shape near the far trees."

"Then let's go!" Senku exclaimed before he went to the door of the shelter, telling Taiju to keep a hold of it so it wouldn't fly away by the wind.

Kohaku guided him to where she saw the figure, the two having trouble running without being thrown around by the storm (more so Senku than her). When they arrived at the place, they noticed a figure wobbling before almost collapsing on the sand.

Kohaku reached out to stop the fall, noticing immediately who it was. "Gen!" Relief showed on her face before she took notice of the dark red that was coloring most of his left leg. "Senku, he's hurt!"

The scientist blinked against the rain splashing on his face, finally seeing what the state of the mentalist was. He wasted no time in taking the basket from his shoulder to carry it while giving orders to the girl, "Carry him! We need to treat the wound fast!"

With a shaking Gen on her arms Kohaku started the trek back, being careful with how much pressure she put on his legs.

When they got back to the shelter Taiju opened the door for them, closing it as quickly as possible to stop any of the rain or wind coming inside.

"Gen!" Suika cried out.

"What happened to him?" Kinro asked.

"Is that b-blood?!" Ginro paled at the sight.

"Give us space, now!" Senku ordered them, guiding Kohaku to a side with less people. He put the basket against the wall and pulled out a bedroll on the floor, "Put him here."

She did as he said and carefully lowered the other boy, taking care not to let his bleeding thigh touch the ground for fear of getting worse.

While they took care of that they didn't notice Yuzuriha and Francois putting up a large curtain to give them some privacy while they treated Asagiri.

Senku started to inspect the wound, seeing the wood that had pierced the boy's leg. _It must have broken from the wind and ended up flying towards him... He's lucky it didn't impale him somewhere else._

Now the question was, how to get it out? If they weren't careful while pulling it out it could make the bleeding worse or it could damage something inside the leg. _Maybe leaving it there for a little bit longer would be our best choice._

"S-senku...-ch-an..." Gen's strained voice interrupted his thoughts, making him and the blonde turn to him, both wondering what the mentalist was going to say. "P-please... Get it...o-out," he managed to say with some effort.

Senku froze at the plead, not expecting Gen to say such a thing considering the pain he already was in. He locked eyes with the girl, getting a nod back to convey her decision of doing it.

"This is gonna hurt a lot, okay?" He waited until Asagiri nodded in acceptance before using a piece of leather that Kohaku handed to him. "Bite this as hard as you can," he put in on the other's mouth, watching the blonde grab the piece of wood.

With a nod from Ishigami, Kohaku yanked the branch from the thigh as fast and carefully as she could, wincing at Gen's strangled scream and the blood that immediately started to pool around the bedroll.

Senku hurried to put a cloth around the wound, telling the blonde to hold it for him while he tied a rope around the upper part of the thigh to cut the blood flow a little. All the while Gen kept weeping from the pain, unconsciously trying to get a hold of his leg to feel better.

"Gen, stop," Senku told him after the third try, taking some antiseptic after making sure the blood had stopped, untying the rope as well. Kohaku kept the thigh up, holding it still to allow the scientist to work better on it.

When the medicine was applied Gen gave another strangled scream, making Senku stop so he could take the leather from his mouth and try to comfort him a little; the blonde taking charge of cleaning and bandaging the wound with fast and efficient movements.

"It's okay, it's okay," the scientist murmured while caressing his face and petting his soaked hair. He needed to dry him and get him a change of clothes before he got pneumonia from being in the cold rain for too long, but first was the wound. "We're almost finished," he reassured the boy before turning to see Kohaku finishing wrapping the bandage.

He gave her a grateful smile, telling her then that they needed to take his wet clothes off to make sure he didn't get sick.

* * *

When they finally finished it was already night; most people were eating a light dinner while others talked in hushing tones about the day's events.

Gen was barely conscious, the whole ordeal having taken a great toll on him, the medicine helping to lessen the pain enough to feel calmer, and Senku at his side keeping watch.

Kohaku had left them after getting the injured boy in dry clothes. She made sure to distribute the food Gen had worked hard to bring amongst everyone and reassured the rest that he'll be fine, before taking a sit to take a small nap (she was planning to stay awake most of the night to keep watch alongside Tsukasa).

Senku, for his part, started to pet the other's boy hair, to give him some comfort after all that had happened.

"Don't worry," he whispered to the mentalist. "You can take it easy now. You did a great job today." He knew how much the other liked being praised, more so if it came with some sort of physical contact.

Gen looked at him with unshed tears in his eyes, giving a small smile in appreciation. He knew he’ll have to stay in bed for a few weeks at best as much as he disliked the idea of being idle, but reluctant bedrest was his best choice to get well fast.

Senku got closer to his face, brushing the tears away with his calloused fingers, before letting their foreheads touch tenderly. "It's okay. You're okay." It was as much reassurance to the other as it was to himself.

When the boy finally fell asleep, Ishigami lay on the floor at his side, taking the closest hand in one of his and closing his eyes while listening to the breathing at his side. He knew he'll have to stich the injury, but he wanted to wait until the pain subsided enough to not cause more painful tears. For now, he was happy to know that Gen was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm bad at tittles so if you guys have good suggestions I'm all ears.  
> All stories have already been written, so I'll just wait for the day of the first prompt in it to upload.  
> Reviews, complains, suggestions, or even hellos are always welcomed.


End file.
